legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Chigurh
Anton Chigurth is an extremely dangerous man who works as an assassin for any party that suits him such as the Joker, Uka Uka, Liquid Snake or anyone. He is one SOB you don't want to meet or even know since you may end up dead He is a sociopathic killer who doesn't talk much, and has no compassion or remorse to others. He makes his own code that no one can understand, by using coin flips to determine faith. He uses powerful weapons that even those immune to gunfire will take serious pain from it. He begins his assassin program by eliminating the Ebrem Family and he nearly murders King Dedede for yelling and inconveniencing him. while Julian and Pinkie Pie escape without a wound While at first glance he seems like an assassin, he is revealed to be the man who murdered Kowalski, Private, Rico, Maurice and Mort. He was hired by The Joker who gave him the targets. Chigurh arrived at The New York Zoo and used unscrupulous tactics to get them starting with Rico due to his insane weapons using. Anton after catching Rico shot Maurice and Mort in point bank with his Captive Bolt Pistol and his silenced shotgun. Then he lured Private and Kowalski to him using Skipper's voice on a recorder, then he captured the penguins. The Three tried to stop Anton but he planned ahead and killed all three with his cattle gun and brought them to Joker, Skipper himself is unaware of Anton Chigurth and his actions but he will find out when Julian and Pinkie Pie meet Anton again. He also was behind Ed's demise before he returned, Uka Uka heard about him and hired to strike Eddy hard by having him use a creation of his to kill Ed. While Lizbeth defeated his creation he still killed Ed with his cattle gun. Although Ed has returned, Anton has his eyes on other prizes. He also was hired by Liquid Snake to bring Shining Armor to Veger and have him killed he was successful in this. Anton then reveals his next target is Raiden Soldius' adopted son when he ends up meeting Stan, Django, Sari, Big Boss, Snake and meeting Julian again Anton later appears in "To Crossover Flee" as Either a Minor or a Major Antagonist,Anton will work alone and will be hired by Villains such as Nox and Jim Moriarty to kill their enemies,he was sent by Jim Moriarty to kill Five members of Striker force,Anton here murders Samurai and Pavi,he later tells Jim that he's done,but Moriarty tells him their three members,P Team,And D Team to take care of,Anton? and goes after The Teams. He is an employ of the Patriots Gallery Snapshot 22 (30-07-2012 10-31 AM).png Snapshot 23 (30-07-2012 10-34 AM).png Snapshot 24 (30-07-2012 10-34 AM).png Snapshot 25 (30-07-2012 10-36 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Characters hailing from the No Country for Old Men Universe Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Assassins Category:Characters who are Genre Savvy Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Successful Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Gun Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Javier Bardem